


Jetlag

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba spend their first night in Germany together. Written for Noiz's birthday, pure fluffy PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jetlag

Aoba had sometimes traveled with Grandma when he was younger and she'd needed to go away for work, but he'd never stayed in a place like this. The hotel room that Noiz had booked for them was almost bigger than Aoba's entire house back in Midorijima; every surface was spotlessly clean, the small kitchen and bar area was stocked with what looked like several bottles of wine and a large platter of chocolate, and the windows provided a perfect view of the city lights below. Noiz stepped around Aoba, gave the entire room a once-over with tired eyes and hummed.

“Not bad.”

“... yeah,” Aoba agreed, wondering what extent the hotel staff would have to go to to actually impress Noiz. Noiz walked into the room without another word and placed his suitcase on the end of the bed, and Aoba followed suit, tossing his own bag onto the other side of the bed. Although he'd done nothing particularly strenuous for almost an entire day due to their flight, his body still felt exhausted and deprived of sleep. Unfortunately, his mind was still wide awake and so he resisted to urge to fall face-down onto the bed and fall completely and utterly asleep. Instead, he sat himself on the couch and flipped on the television, finding himself more distracted by the soft sounds Noiz was making as he unpacked and wandered around the hotel room than he was by the late-night news report on the screen in front of him. 

He didn't understand a single word coming from the TV anyway, the pictures certainly didn't help his level of comprehension, and he was too exhausted to try and focus. Noiz was a far more interesting means of distraction, even if he couldn't see exactly what he was doing. His question was answered a second later; Noiz sat himself down on the couch next to Aoba with the tray of chocolates from the kitchen balanced in his lap.

“Hungry?”

Aoba shrugged and he shook his head when Noiz offered the tray. “No thanks.”

Noiz turned to the television screen. “Suit yourself.” 

He proceeded to grab one of the chocolates from the tray and bite into it without really looking. A moment later the tip of his tongue reflexively poked past his lips and his expression went from neutral to disgusted in the time it took for Aoba to blink. Aoba grinned lopsidedly, rubbing the tiredness of out of his eyes just in time to see Noiz discard the remainder of the dark chocolate to the side and pick up something light pink and soft-centered instead; Aoba watched as Noiz licked the tips of his fingers after eating the entire thing in one go with the same lopsided grin on his face as before. Noiz frowned when he caught Aoba's eye, and Aoba – both belatedly and poorly – tried to his his smile behind a yawn.

”What?”

“You have the tastes of a little kid.”

“... ah.”

“It's cute.”

Noiz didn't reply. He didn't look displeased, exactly... if Aoba had to describe it, he'd say he looked almost troubled. He smiled and leaned over to ruffle Noiz's hair. Now he definitely looked more displeased than anything, and the sight made Aoba laugh softly in the back of his throat, eyed shut and head arched back against the top of the couch.  
The next thing Aoba knew, he was being lifted up beneath his arms and knees and being carried away from the warmth of the couch. For a second his mind is blissfully blank and compliant, but a moment later his reflexes kick in and he moved violently, his body exhausted and senses thrown off from the sensation of waking up with nothing solid beneath him. It took him another moment to realise where he was, and by then he was already falling from Noiz's grasp.

Aoba landed face down on the hotel room's bed, head spinning from exhaustion. He felt short of breath and inhaled sharply through his nose against the pillow before attempting to roll over to stop himself from falling asleep. The side of the bed sunk down suddenly, and he found himself pinned down against the mattress a moment later. He squirmed, trying to test just how far he could move, but ultimately gave up after two or three attempts. He groaned softly and let his eyelids fall shut a moment later, but a soft hum of amusement and an increase to the warm weight pinning him down stirred him; he groaned again, batting at the source of the weight, and was rewarded with another amused sound and a kiss to the small of his back.

“Tired?”

“Mmm, shut up... stupid... brat.”

“If you're this incoherent it would be better to let you sleep,” Noiz said, his voice taking on a bizarre, contrasting tone of boredom and amusement. “Stay here. I'll be back.”

Aoba sniffed irritably and tried to roll over again, and this time Noiz let him, fingers brushing across the exposed skin between the hem of Aoba's shirt and his jeans. Aoba groaned, heat prickling where Noiz had touched him. He was tired, almost deliriously so, but lust was overriding his exhaustion. He snaked his arm around Noiz's waist, the Coil on his wrist beeping conspicuously loud in the otherwise quiet room when he accidentally pressed it against Noiz's hip.

“No... you stay here.”

Noiz did as Aoba requested, and after about half a minute it suddenly dawned on Aoba that Noiz wasn't going any further, and he wasn't sure how to feel about this sudden display of hesitation. Or... perhaps it wasn't that he was hesitating, or shy, or unsure, or any of the other convenient explanations that were currently rushing through the front of Aoba's mind.

Aoba opened his eyes and looked at Noiz, and found Noiz staring back at him. Aoba sighed through his teeth, an irritated hiss of air that must have made contact with Noiz's skin because the next thing Aoba knew, he could feel Noiz shiver in his embrace.

“Oi,” Aoba said, voice husky with arousal and weariness. Noiz inclined his head a little, just enough to show that he was listening, and Aoba released his waist, sat up, placed both hands on his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, mouth finding Noiz's with a desperation he didn't know he was capable of feeling. Noiz responded quickly for someone who had been caught off-guard, and after a few more moments of tongues tangling and teeth nipping at sensitive lips, they shifted awkwardly to make room for the both of them on the bed and pulled away from each other, Aoba sitting on Noiz's hips and Noiz's back flat on the bed.

Noiz was smirking, and Aoba felt as if he should be irritated by it when he definitely wasn't. He reached a compromise by kissing Noiz to take the smirk off his face, and it worked as well as he'd hoped. He flicked his tongue against clenched teeth and hummed softly when Noiz's tongue darted out to meet his almost instantly. He missed the piercing for just a moment, the strange contrast of the smoothness of the metal and the roughness of Noiz's tongue, but he was quickly distracted by the sensation of Noiz's hands sliding beneath his shirt. He pulled away after that, shivering as Noiz's fingers brushed over his nipples.

Noiz raised one eyebrow at Aoba, face remaining commendably neutral as he pinched his nipples between thumb and forefinger. He pulled away when Aoba started to squirm beneath his hands, splaying his hands across Aoba's chest and running them down the sides of his body. Aoba glared in a way that even he felt was utterly non-threatening, and Noiz smirked.

“What?”

“... nothing,” Aoba replied. He managed to bite back a moan as Noiz's fingers slid lower on his body, fingers dipping below the waistline of his jeans and onto the curve his ass. Noiz's grip tightened just slightly, enough to make Aoba's muscles ache in the most arousing of ways, and his hips jerked forward reflexively, grinding against Noiz's clothed cock. That seemed to spur Noiz into action; Aoba found himself breathing through parted lips and shivering at every brush of skin on skin as Noiz lifted the hem of his shirt up and over his head. Aoba reached forward to unbutton Noiz's shirt in turn, feeling irritated that he had to move away to allow Noiz to completely remove his own shirt for him. 

By the time he managed to undo Noiz's shirt, Aoba realised that the other man's hands were already on the zipper on his jeans, working them open and pushing all of the remaining layers of clothing down and out of the way. Noiz's hand closed over the slick head of his cock, and Aoba couldn't stop himself from crying out. Noiz licked his lips and started stroking Aoba's dick, his grip tighter at the base and almost teasingly light on the more sensitive spots. Aoba moaned, thrusting into Noiz's grip a few times before suddenly stopping; the tightness and heat of climax was already settling in the pit of his stomach, and he batted Noiz's hand away on reflex. 

Noiz gave Aoba a questioning look, but before Aoba could explain himself, Noiz raised his hand to his own lips and licked it clean. Aoba blushed, entire face hot as Noiz licked the last of his precome from his fingers and moved his hand back to Aoba's hip with a smirk.

“Hmm? What?”

“You know what,” Aoba said, averting his gaze for a moment. The moment he looked away, Noiz's hand was back on his cock, thumb pressing against the sensitive spot beneath the head. Aoba shooed Noiz's hand away again, top teeth biting into his bottom lip hard enough to sting. 

“Stop.”

“Close already?” Noiz questioned, and there was a definite tone of self-satisfaction to his voice that that made Aoba frown.

“Shut up.”

“Thought so,” Noiz said, fingers brushing over the curve of Aoba's hip. He waited until Aoba squirmed and then jerked his head towards the small nightstand next to the bed. Aoba nodded and slipped off Noiz's hips, pulled the drawer open and reached in, retrieving the bottle of lubricant and snapping it open with his teeth.

Noiz watched as Aoba reached down and unzipped his suit pants and pulled them down and out of the way. Aoba squeezed a liberal amount onto his palm and slicked his own fingers with his other hand. Noiz shut his eyes as Aoba reached for his cock; he was expecting the cold, smooth feeling of Aoba's hand coating his cock, but instead he got the warmth of Aoba's mouth running from the tip of his dick to the base, lips and tongue brushing over his balls. Noiz cracked one eye open just in time to see Aoba press two fingers inside himself, face flushed but focused as he prepared himself. Aoba moved back up slowly, leaving wet kisses along the underside of Noiz's cock as he did so. He licked the precome from the head, taking Noiz into his mouth and gently easing his own fingers out of himself before adding a third, glancing up at Noiz from beneath half-lidded eyes. 

Noiz's breathing came in the form of a shaky laugh as he watched Aoba, colour creeping into his cheeks as Aoba's mouth moved up and down on his cock. “Impatient?”

Aoba didn't reply. He moved away then, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand and rubbing the remaining lube onto Noiz's cock with the other. Sliding one leg over Noiz's hips, he sat down in the other man's lap and jerked his hips forward, grinding down on Noiz's cock until he heard a soft moan escape from his lips and felt Noiz's hips arch up to meet him.

Aoba grinned, the exhaustion running through his entire body almost completely drowned out by the heat of arousal and anticipation. “Impatient, brat?”

“... shut up.”

Aoba hummed, voice full of amusement. He lifted himself onto his knees and reached between his legs to grip Noiz's cock and then slowly, carefully took him in in one slow movement of his hips. Noiz's hands slid across his skin and beneath his hips, fingers digging into his flesh so sharply that Aoba gasped. Noiz flinched and pulled away and Aoba opened his eyes, confused by the sudden loss of contact. Noiz stared back, suddenly hesitant, and Aoba wordlessly guided Noiz's hands back to his hips. He began to grind slowly down against Noiz, felt Noiz's cock twitch inside of him.

“Move.”

Noiz did move, his hips rising to meet the slow, careful rhythm of Aoba's downward thrusts. Aoba groaned, bracing himself against the bed with one hand of either side of Noiz's head, lifting his hips and moving with less care every time he slid back down onto Noiz's cock. He let his eyes fall shut, and it suddenly became so much easier to get lost in sensation; the low, dull ache of tiredness thrumming in the back of his skull, the slick, satisfying burn of Noiz's sliding inside of him, the hushed sounds of Noiz's breathing gradually growing more ragged as he moved and the feeling of rough fingertips brushing over sensitive skin. All of these mixed into one strange sensation that left him breathless and desperate for more. Aoba's cock twitched against Noiz's stomach as he leaned down to kiss him, precome leaking from the slit as they kissed. It was open-mouthed and messy, all teeth and tongue, but it was good in its own way; there was something pleasing about being so unrestrained, and so when Noiz tried to pull away to breathe, Aoba brought him back in with a sharp nip to his bottom lip. 

Noiz groaned, and one of his hands moved from Aoba's waist and up the length of his spine. Fingers brushed against sweat-slicked skin, and when Noiz's hand tangled in the back of his hair and held him closer, he felt his body tighten around Noiz's cock and heard Noiz gasp in return. He used to hate having his hair touched, but now it felt different; the mixture of pleasure and the slight press of Noiz's fingers against his scalp was just what his tired mind needed to bring him close to the edge, and he pulled away from Noiz's lips with a sharp intake of breath.

Noiz pressed his lips against the side of Aoba's neck, and Aoba could feel the smile on Noiz's lips as his tongue darted out to taste the salt on his skin. 

“You getting close?”

Aoba didn't have the mind to reply, so he nodded his head rapidly instead and buried his face into Noiz's hair. Noiz groaned in response and slipped his other hand between their bodies, hand curling roughly around Aoba's cock. It barely took more than a single stroke to send Aoba over the edge, and he came with a muffled cry, come spilling over Noiz's hand and stomach. Noiz launched himself forward then, switching their positions while Aoba was too boneless to resist, and after a few sharp thrusts he came, done in by the tightness and heat of Aoba's body. Aoba moaned vaguely as Noiz pulled out of him. He was still lying on his back, panting with eyes shut, but he suddenly wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

“... tissues.”

Noiz smirked, returned to the top of the bed and helped Aoba clean up before guiding a much more sleepy, much less active Aoba up to the pillows.

“... wasn't really expecting that.”

“Eh?” Aoba asked vaguely, already half-asleep in Noiz's embrace.

“For you to make a move like that.”

“... I am capable of doing things like that, you know,” Aoba muttered, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand in an effort to stay awake. “Besides...”

Aoba paused, and Noiz apparently thought he'd fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, he was being gently nudged and shaken.

“Oi, I'm not asleep,” Aoba grumbled, and Noiz kissed his forehead in response.

“Just making sure.”

“Anyway, what I wanted to say was...” Aoba started, pausing to sigh deeply, “it's been three months. And as much as those three months pissed me off... I still missed you.”

“Ah.”

“That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for.”

“Mmm. Just thinking,” Noiz responded, lips brushing over Aoba's forehead again.

“About what?”

“... I did ask if you wanted to.”

“... perverted brat,” Aoba said, gently butting at Noiz's chin with the top of his head. “I told you no.”

“That bathroom looked private.”

“I told you,” Aoba grumbled, “no sex on the plane. People would hear.”

“... so?”

“... _perverted brat_.”

Noiz drew Aoba closer and pulled the sheets up to their waists. “Go to sleep.”

Aoba did as he was told almost immediately, and the last thing he could remember thinking was how much better it was to fall asleep in Noiz's arms instead of alone.


End file.
